Surprise!
by Lady Aleigha Dark
Summary: i dont own twilight. This is my firist fanfic ever! Running a temprature, shaking, adoption,and a new found temper. What does all this have to do with a surprise comeing up in Bella's life Read and find out! Takes place in new moon after edward leaves.
1. OMG!

Edward leaving me brought a new light to my eyes, not that it was good he left but it made me noticed things that I hadn't noticed before. Like the fact that I didn't look like Charlie at all. Hmmm maybe I should go get a blood test or something but my favorite doctor _ stop that thought right there_ I chastened myself there was no need for a blood test of course I was Charlie's daughter wasn't I? GAH! I need a distraction but I didn't have one for I have already cleaned the house did the laundry and washed my truck. I lay back on my bed and went to put my hands behind my head but stopped them mid air because they were shaking _hmm this usually only happens when I have a fever and I don't think I have a fever. _I slowly got up off my bed and walked into the bathroom and over to the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the thermometer out of it and put it in my mouth. I began tapping my foot while it was reading becoming impatient. The thermometer finally beeped I pulled it out of my mouth to look at my temperature and the degree that I saw almost caused me to drop the thermometer. My temperature read one hundred and nine point two. I couldn't believe this I should get some medicine. I walked out of the bathroom down the stairs and over to the phone. I picked it up and quickly dialed the stations number. The phone rang four times before someone answered "forks police station chief swan speaking how I can help you?" "Dad its Bella" "Bella what's wrong? Are you alright" "yes dad I'm fine just running a little fever is all so on your way home could you pick me up some medicine?" "Sure kiddo no problem. Do you want me to come home early?" "No dad its fine" "alright I will be home later" "alright dad" and then I hung up. I just stood at the phone not knowing what to do next. I that I would try and call Jake again because he was still ignoring me. I picked up the phone and quickly dialed jakes number "hello" billy's gruff voice answered "Billy its Bella is Jake there?" "Umm… no he is umm… he is asleep" "alright Billy "I said and then the line went dead. I slid to the floor sobbing. _I miss Jake so much. He promised me he wouldn't leave me! I thought to myself._


	2. WHAT!

i dont know how long i sat on the kitchen floor crying but suddenly I heard charlies tires turn on the drive way and quickly got up to go greet him. he came in and began hanging his belt up "hey kiddo" "hi dad" i said unenthusiasticly."whats wrong now bella" he asked that did it for me. i started shaking more than ever "BELLA!" i heard charle yell but i bolted for the door and as fast as i could for the woods. I barely made it to the edge of the woods before i was blinded by a white light and felt a sharp pain up my spine i looked down again my two feet were replaced with four very large white paws HOLY CRAP! i screeched in my head. Then other voices started to come in to my head but one rose above the others "everyone calm down" the voice said all the voices in my head including me imediately did what the voice great i thought firist i get all shaky and turn into a huge white wolf then i start hearing voices in my head..... yup i have offcialy lost it" you have not lost it" that one voice in my head that i apparently had to listen to said "now would you just shut up and listen!" the voice finished "alright alright gosh you are so pushey!" "are you finished" it asked "yes" " alright i want you to focus on being human again so that you can phase back" "wh..." it cut me off "just do it!" and that is exactly what i did. I felt a tingle go up my spine and then was astonished to find my self lying on the forest floor extremely naked, i blushed 56 shades of red and tried to cover my body up. A muscled russet color arm held out a shirt to me i quickly took it and put it on then whispered a "thankyou" "anytime" that same voice that was in my head said i then looked up to see who it was and was astonished to see sam uley standing there. he held his hand out to me i took it and he helped me up and then asked " do you remember who i am?"  
i only noded unable to find my voice becouse the hole in my heart was tearing open again. "come on" sam said lets go somewhere private so that i can explain this all to you and he then began walking foward i was about to follow when it dawned on me "no" "excuse me?" he asked "i will not go anywhere with you i hardly know you" he then turned to one of the large wolfs which i just noticed were standing there and said something but it was so low i couldnt hear it. i then turned my attenyion back to sam who was now facing me again "alright then we will just wait for some one that you trust to get here" i just nodded and sat down suddenly very weak then sams just spoken words hit me like a ton of bricks "when you say someone i trust you dont mean my dad do you?" i asked sam "no" he said "we are not going to tell your father". I relaxed a little bit at that thought and layed my head against the tree that was supporting me then an all to familar voice spoke "bella?"


	3. The legend is true!

Jake! I quickly stood up. what are you doing here? Are you a...a. a?.  
I looked pointedly at the huge wolves standing around. Werewolf? jake finished for me. I dropped backed to the grass as his words droped on me like a ton of mind was reeling. i spoke as it all sunk in "so its real the legend you told me is REAL?im a WEREWOLF? and YOUR a werewolf?" i glanced quickly at the wolves"and THEY are all werewolves?" i started to hyperventilate."breath bella breath!"i did as i was told and quickly took hold of my mind. this is fine,you are ok,atleast you have jake back,and your not alone i thought.  
I took another deep breath and then spoke."alright" i stated " i can handle this." i looked up at jakes face and saw him looking at me like i had grown a second head. i looked to sam an cought him looking at me the same sat in silence for twenty minutes and i had a sneaking suspicion they were waiting for me to break down again. finally jake broke the silence.  
"bella are you ok?" i shook my head getting a little annoyed "yes Jake im fine"  
"alright then" sam grumbled "why dont we head to emilys,and get you some cloths?"  
"and to explain everything!" jake said he then offered me his hand.i took it and stood took five minutes to get to emilys and finally i wasnt slowing anyone down by triping all the time! jake noticed my happiness and smiled "balance" he chuckeled " its a werewolf thing" emily happly loaned me some cloths and jake explained the rest of the "werewolf things" i sighed as i looked around and for the first time sense edward left me i felt happy i felt like i belonged and it finally didnt hurt to say edwards name. The following months passed quickly. Sam was astonished at my contol and ability they all agreed i was better than Jake. I was close to all of them we were all a great big family and they are my rock. Also in the past few months we have been hunting Victtoria but have had no luck in catching her thus far. i flopped down on my bed and tried to go to sleep i was tired becouse i ran patrol all night. i had just got to sleep when the air was shattered with the commanding howl of sam. i rolled out of bed and hit the floor then quickly jumped up and quickly ran out the door. when i got to the woods i quickly stripped phased and took off running to sam was in an intense battle with Victoria. not wanting to distract sam the rest of us quickly formed a plan. i stalked up behind her being quite as possible while sam distracted her. when i was sure she was sure she was occupied i pounced on her. i was just about to come into contact with her when she quickly turned hitting me across the face and sending me sailing into a tree i hit the ground and winced in pain. i tried to get up but was completely parlyzed from the pain. knowing i had no chance to defend myself she stalked toward me giving a slight smile


	4. authors note!

Hey,

Guess who is back! So I know it's been a while sense I have updated but I have had a lot going on. Don't worry though, because it's all mellowed out now and I will be updating very soon! If you have any ideas you would like to send my way just P.M. me and if I like them I will use them but I would give you credit of course! Hang tight for the update it will be here soon!


End file.
